Le destin nous separe
by kikuta kotaro
Summary: Hao et Yoh se retrouvent la veille de leur combat, malheureusement le destin est cruel et les deux shamans s'eloigent peu à peu l'un de l'autre et de la vie...Poesie avec le texte.


Les paroles en italiques c'est une petite poèsie que j'ai faite pour l'occas.

Une fanfiction comme vous allez le remarquer très accés sur le destin.

Disclaimer:Tous les personnages sont à Takei

Categorie:B (notation sur http://mangaremake. )

Le destin nous separe...

-Anna:J'y vais!!

Le telephone retentissait pour la sixième fois en 2h; Yoh ne tenta même pas d'ecouter la conversation entre l'itako et Yohmei...il ne savait que trop le sujet dont ils parlaient, d'un ton sec,stressant et affolé Anna expliquait plus ou moins clairement l'etat physique de Yoh...il n'était pas question de moral, cela ne leur a même pas traversé l'esprit...quels que soient les sentiments ou les emotions de Yoh il devra accomplir ce pourquoi il est né...tuer.

Je m'éloigne de la vie qui déjà m'oublie

Rèves sans espoir d'un lendemain

Je ne suis qu'un pantin ancré dans un conflit

Mon existence est fruit du destin

-Anna:C'était ton grand père, il estime que les 3h d'entrainement déjà faites sont suffisantes; il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

L'itako fit signe à Yoh de cesser les abdominaux, celui-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement...

-Anna:Ta famille doit te parler, ils telephonent dans 5 minutes...tu peux aller te changer...

Yoh ne repondit pas, il se contenta de reprendre son souffle puis traina son corps meurtri dans le bain japonais.Il sentit tout ses muscles se detendre sous l'effet d'une eau merveilleusement chaude, il ferma les yeux un instant en tentant de faire le vide, tant de choses lui venaient à l'esprit...il plongea entierement sa tête dans l'eau de l'onsen en esperent vainement que ses ennuis resteraient à la surface...rien n'y faisait, il allait mourir, et cela, nul ne pouvait l'ignorer...même ceux pour qui ils se battait...il quitta finalement ce qui aurait pu lui faire oublier la situation...dans d'autres circonstances...et avec quelqu'un à ses cotés...il enfila sans grande energie ses vetements habituels et laissa sur place sa tenue d'entrainement...

Je m'éloigne de la vie qui déjà m'oublie

Rèves sans espoir d'une autre voie

C'est la mort qui me sourit

Et mon destin qui m'y envoie

La nuit était calme, la lune eclairait legerement les environs et les quelques bruits emanants de la foret environnante mettaient en valeur les longs moments de silence, lorsque animaux et branches semblent respecter l'aspect magique d'un ciel si profond.Une silhouette ce dessinait sur le toit de l'auberge, un jeune homme, fixant les etoiles à la lueur de la lune; celui-ci semblait converser avec elles, leurs demander conseil.Ces yeux semblaient percer les secrets de chaque astre vers lequel se dirigeait son regard.La lune elle même semblait respecter cette ombre, assise, perdue dans ses pensées...

J'ai vaincu la mort elle-même

Commis d'immondes atrocités

Conservant un moral indemne

S'en même me retourner

Il ne savait plus pour qu'elle raison il était venu içi, tout simplement pour entendre la voix de Yoh, même vaguement aux travers des murs...une dernière fois avant le combat...ou peut-être avec l'espoir de lui parler... de le tuer.Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, il était là, sur l'auberge de sa future victime, à regarder les étoiles...tout aurait été si simple si son frère n'était pas né...il a consacré toute sa vie au même rève, et désormais, son destin qu'il croyait maitriser reprend le controle, torture un peu plus deux êtres aux tristes déstinées...

J'ai vaincu la mort elle même

Sacrifié tous sentiments

Conservant un moral indemne

Le doute m'harcele maintenant

Yoh s'empara d'une bouteille de vin japonais et regarda vaguement l'etiquette pour ensuite quitter la cuisine en direction de l'etage...

-Anna:Pose ca Yoh!!!

L'itako se trouvait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, nerveuse et pale; Yoh la regarda indifferamment...

-Yoh:Ferme la et bouge.

Le shaman s'adressa à la jeune fille d'un ton naturel et sans intonation, celle-ci ecarquilla les yeux puis lança violamment sa main vers la joue de son mari, laquelle fut stoppée net par le jeune Asakura qui passa calmement et monta les escaliers...

-Yoh:Yohmei patientera 5 minutes de plus...

Anna saisi le telephone encore sous le choc alors que Yoh ouvrait la trappe du toit, bouteille à la main...

Je m'éloigne de la vie qui déjà m'oublie

Rève sans espoir d'une autre destinée

Demain la mort me lance un défi

Mais j'ai perdu toute combativité

Il monta d'un pas lourd les marches usées pour enfin voir le ciel, sentir l'air frais et appreçier le silence de cet instant.Il saisit la bouteille puis but une gorgée; tout en scrutant le ciel.Il appreçia la chaleur que lui procura l'alcool de riz et le gout qu'il laissa dans sa bouche.Il monta entierement puis referma la trappe, se retourna vers la foret pour s'assoir et vit cette ombre, posté sur le toit...

Je m'éloigne de la vie qui déjà m'oublie

Rève sans espoir d'une fraternité

Seul le sang nous unit

Et au matin il va couler

Le shaman interrompit sa conversation avec l'immensité pour écouter attentivement les pas se dirigeant vers lui, le crissement de la trappe qui s'ouvre.Il distinga une légère odeur d'alcool de riz mais ne se retourna pas, même lorsqu'il entendit son frère jumau se diriger vers lui, surpris...

J'ai vaincu la mort elle même

Fait couler des marées de sang

Conservant un moral indemne

Mais qu'en est-il maintenant?

Yoh sentit que son frère l'avait remarqué, il avança dans sa direction, d'un pas lent, bouteille à la main.

Il ne dit rien, s'assit simplement à ses cotés frolant son bras; il lui tendit la bouteille que son frère saisit scrutant un instant le visage de Yoh.

Hao porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala à son tour une gorgée de sake; il perdit à nouveau ses yeux dans les etoiles posant la bouteille de verre entre ses jambes...

-Yoh:...ca y est...on y est...

Hao lança un petit sourire en direction de son frère puis ramena rapidement ces yeux vers la voute celeste...

-Hao:Je suppose...

Le tueur avala à nouveau une gorgée de sake puis tendit la bouteille à son frère...Il respectèrent tous deux un long moment de silence, comme un hommage au ciel, scruté attentivement par les yeux des jumaux.L'atmosphère était calme, une odeur d'encens se melait à celle du sake et de la foret, portée par le vent, elle provenait du temple qui au loin faisait resonner ses cloches à chaque heure de cette nuit sacrée par les paches, la "dernière nuit" ...Yoh but un peu d'alcool...

-Yoh:Je vais mourir demain...

-Hao:Sans doute...

Yoh soupira pour cacher sa tristesse puis laissa basculer son dos en arrière, Hao suivit et s'allongea à son tour, observant le moindre scintillement des astres...il respectèrent à nouveau un instant de silence, plongés dans une profonde tristesse qu'ils partagaient tout comme cet instant...Hao prit la parole pour eviter de montrer ses emotions...

-Hao:Notre famille ta parler je suppose...quesqu'elle t'a dit?

-Yoh:De me reposer, et il m'on parlé de quelques strategies pouvant s'averer efficace...

Hao lacha un petit rire étoufé et forcé...

-Hao:Je ne t'aurais pas crus capable de repondre comme ca à Anna...

-Yoh:Je voulais au moins une fois prendre une decision...

Le pyrommane sourit...

-Hao:Qu'elle décision radicale...

Le visage deYoh s'assombrit legèrement...

-Yoh:C'est déjà pas mal pour une arme...

Le tueur millenaire semblait désamparé face à une telle situation, ne sachant pas quoi faire il glissa simplement son bras vers Yoh et otta doucement les meches de cheveux qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux...

-Yoh:Je me demande ce que sa fait de prendre son destin en main...

-Hao:C'est agreable...jusqu'au jour ou celui-ci reprend le deçu...

-Yoh:...Si j'aurais un minimum de courage je crois que je te rejoindrais...

-Hao:...

-Yoh:J'enverrais se faire foutre ces enculés qui me controllent...

Hao sourit legerement...

-Hao:Et tu tuerais à contre coeur toute l'humanité...

-Yoh:Peut-être...mais au moins j'aurais choisi moi même mon destin...

-Hao:...Je crois que l'on ne choisi jamais vraiment son destin, celui ci nous rattrape tous un jour...

-Yoh:...moi c'est toute ma vie qui a était dirigé...

Hao remarqua les yeux de Yoh qui commençait à devenir brillant...celui-ci tentai comme il le pouvait de retenir ses larmes et prit une profonde inspiration...

-Yoh:J'aimerais bien voir leurs geules si je venais en disant "salut, je me casse avec mon putain de frère"

Hao constata que des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient sur les joues de Yoh...

-Hao:Tu ne le feras pas...

-Yoh:...non...je mourrerais demain...

-Hao:Et moi je te tuerai, puis j'afficherais comme je peux un petit sourire victorieux, pour montrer au monde entier qu'Hao ne faiblit jamais...j'accomplirais ce que j'ai toujours voulu mais qui demain à mes yeux aura couté trop cher...puis je regnerais...pour le bien des autres...

Yoh essuya ses larmes et constata les yeux de son frère legerement troublés

-Hao:Tu vois Yoh, je ne serais pas plus heureux que toi... et si je ferais alors ce que je voudrais vraiment en prenant une dernière fois mon destin en main je me tuerai...

-Yoh:...finalement le destin nous rattrapes tout les deux, et l'on n'y peut rien...

-Hao:...Tu ferais mieux de rentrer...

-Yoh:Tu as raison...

Les deux shamans se levèrent et portèrent à nouveau le goulot de la bouteille à leurs lèvres...Ils semblaient aussi troublés l'un que l'autre, pris au dépourvu ne sachant quoi faire...finalement après avoir regardé la bouteille vide s'ecraser au sol ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Yoh ajouta "j'aurais voulu avoir un frère..."

Il pleuvait des cordes et le soleil était caché par de nombreux nuages, le sol était boueux et les spectateurs avaient pris une distance de sécurité; le clan des Asakura et les amis de Yoh semblaient scruter attentivement les sbires d'Hao; les spectateurs étaient trempés mais ne bougaient pas, fixant les deux shamans face à face, l'arbitre sonna le depart et les deux shamans s'elancèrent en l'air, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

La pluie donnait l'impression de vouloir à tout moment emporter les deux frères, comme une rivière, contre laquelle on ne peut lutter.Ils auraient pût être ensemble, dans une autre vie, peut-être que dans d'autres circonstance l'un d'eu ne serrait pas mort; mais désormais c'est trop tard, il s'apelle Yoh et lui Hao, ils vont devoir jouer leurs rôles jusqu'au bout, ainsi en à decidé le destin; et comme l'a dit l'un d'eux, on peut le saisir, le dompter,mais un jour il nous rattrape tous, que l'on le veuille ou non, cette chose immaterielle à reussi à pousser deux êtres à se battre,contre leurs volonté leurs espoirs et leurs rèves; et ce n'est pas le premier cadavre qui gisera sur le sol par sa faute.

Je m'éloigne de la vie qui déjà m'oublie

Rève sans espoir je suis bien las

Seul le sang nous unit

J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras

J'ai vaincu la mort elle-même

Lutter contre le destin

Conservant un moral indemne

J'aimerais pouvoir te tendre la main

Fin

Voila, une petite review sa ferait pas de mal et pour els interressé voila un forum 100 fanfictions pas mal du tout: http://mangaremake. 


End file.
